everywhere
by emeraldviolet
Summary: OneShot — Ash decides a year is to long to wait, and goes back to Briar Creek. — AshMary.


**title:** everywhere  
**pairing:** AshMary  
**summary:** Ash decides a year is to long to wait, and goes back to Briar Creek.  
**dedication**: to long distance relationships (:  
**notes:** so, this is a one-shot, inspired by **Everywhere by Michelle Branch**. written awhile ago, i just edited the formats and everything now. so, yeah. enjoy! (i love this couple, like, adore them, and find it unfair that Ash was sent away. cruel much? tch.)

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Ash stood on the dirt road, staring blankly ahead. Something strange was happening, something no one ever thought they'd ever see.

Ash Redfern was nervous.

Crazy, right? He was a Daybreaker, for crying out loud. He'd encountered thing people wish to never saw, and yet he was scared of reuniting with a girl he'd met a few months ago. To be honest, Ash thought it made no sense. She couldn't be mad at him, could she? They were Soulmates, it wasn't in their nature to get annoyed with each other. Ash didn't know it that was true or not;

He was only hoping.

* * *

_And when I wake you're, you're never there_

_But when I sleep you're, you're everywhere_

* * *

Mary-Lynette awoke with a sharp gasp, flying forward so that she was sitting in her bed. She quickly looked around, then fell back, groaning. Against her wishes, she dreamed about him again.

She suddenly regretted her choice of sending him away.

_Get a grip!_ She thought sharply, closing her eyes. She last saw him four months ago, which meant there were 8 more to go.

Great.

She climbed out of the bed, looking over to check the time: 1:36 AM. Early enough to go for a quick walk. She slipped her famous moon slippers on, then quickly exited her room, eagerly running down the hall, practically flying down the stairs, then jumping out the door. She slowed, walking almost calmly. She must of looked ridiculous, wearing plaid pajamas and a house coat with stars on it. Mary-Lynette rolled her eyes. She kept walking, until she saw something in the distance.

It looked like a flash of yellow or.. gold.

"Kestrel?" She called out in a shaky tone. She knew it wasn't her, though. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she knew it wasn't one of her blood sisters out there.

She just knew.

* * *

_You're everywhere_

* * *

Ash quickly shook his head, turning around. In the next moment, he was gone, running until he reached the forest. He saw her.

He actually saw her.

It almost hurt to be so close to his Mare, but something in the back of his mind was telling him it wasn't time.

No, the time was 8 months away.

* * *

_Just tell me how I got this far_

_Just tell me why you're here and who you are_

* * *

Before she could even think about it, Mary-Lynette was running. More like stumbling; she was frantic, therefore quite clumsy. She had to get to him, she just had to. She didn't care that he was early, she didn't care that she couldn't see the flash of gold anymore. She didn't care about anything, really.

Ash was back.

* * *

_'Cause every time I look_

_You're never there_

_And every time I sleep_

_You're always there_

* * *

Ash heard a noise and looked over his shoulder. What he saw literally made his heart skip a beat. Mary-Lynette was running towards him. Well, not really towards him, but towards where she thought he was. He was actually about to go to her when he realized something.

He was thirsty.

It was ridiculous, really. He was told to feed often so that he wouldn't be hungry at the wrong time, but of course, he'd ignored them. He really regretted that now.

_Quickly catch something, then go find her_, he decided, turning around and running off. Usually, he'd think it was stupid to leave her, but the girl's house was in spitting distance- well, for him anyways -and one of his sisters would obviously hear if she got in trouble.

Without another thought, he turned around and ran again, letting his instincts take over.

He didn't realize until later how big of a mistake that was.

* * *

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone_

* * *

Mary-Lynette was panting, suddenly growing tired, but she didn't care. She had to get to him. There was no way she was going to let him run off again. She tripped again, but just as quickly pushed herself back up. _I probably look insane_, she thought, suddenly resisting the urge to laugh.

Yes, because there was nothing insane about chasing a vampire into the forest.

* * *

_I recognize the way you make me feel_

_It's hard to think that_

_You might not be real_

_I sense it now, the water's getting deep_

_I try to wash the pain away from me_

_Away from me_

* * *

Finally, Ash caught something. It was a rather large deer, male, but he took it down easily. With a quick lunge he tackled it to the ground. It let out a startled noise, froze, then started screeching.

Well, that's what it sounded like, anyways.

Ash ignored the sound, blocking it out, and started feeding. It felt good to fill his stomach, though the taste was a little off. Since he left Mare, he'd stopped feeding off of humans.

Considering he spent most of his time in Las Vegas, though, it wasn't the easiest thing to do. There wasn't really much of a variety. He blocked those thoughts out and continued on with what he was doing.

Well, he did until he heard a loud gasp.

* * *

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone_

* * *

Mary-Lynette had kept running. Running, running, and more running. Well, running and thinking. She could hardly see a thing, but that didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was getting to him. _You can say his name_, she reminded herself, _you'll see him soon, and it won't hurt like it used to_. She kept thinking this over and over, becomeing more confident in the thought each time. Suddenly, she froze. Her heart stopped for a quick second, then it started beating rapidly.

She saw a figuire crouching, a figure with blonde hair.

She slowly walked forward, a small curiosity building up inside. The figure seemed to be moving. Just a slight movement if the shoulders, but it still seemed odd.

Mary-Lynette froze in place, her eyes widening.

There was something in front of the blonde haired figure. This something looked brown, with white at the neck. A deer. Suddenly, she knew what it was.

Her blood ran cold.

It was just as bad as the first time had been.

The figure was drinking from the deer.

A gasp escaped from her mouth, and 'the figure' turned around. She knew who it was already, so it shouldn't of shocked her so much.

Ash.

And then, she wasn't scared. Come on, this was him she was talking about. The one who fought a werewolf for her- well, tried to -the one who would do anything for her. Why should she be scared of her knight? She opened her mouth to speak, but she didn't get a chance to say anything.

"Sorry."

The sentence sounded strangled, but that wasn't the problem. It was Ash who said it.

He slowly stood up, a pained expression on his face. Mary-Lynette opened her mouth to speak again, but she didn't get the chance.

He was gone.

* * *

_I am not alone_

_Whoa, oh, oooh, oh_

* * *

Ash couldn't believe himself. How selfish could you get? You leave because she asks you to, then you come back way to early, only to scare her?

What a great boyfriend he was.

He didn't know where he was running, he just ran. Soon, he found himself at the hill. The hill. The place where him and his Mare first kissed.

_Oh, well isn't this cheery.._ he thought dryly, looking around blankly.

* * *

_And when I touch your hand_

_It's then I understand_

_The beauty that's within_

_It's now that we begin_

* * *

Mary-Lynette was literally frozen. She didn't know what to do; she was shocked. Her mind could only think one thing.

"He.. Left.. Again.." She whispered, suddenly annoyed. Usually, Mary-Lynette wasn't one of those girls who got all emotional when their boyfriend left, but she had an excuse.

There was a huge difference between boyfriend and soul mate.

Then, pulling such a classic Mary-Lynette move it couldn't of been shocking, she started running after Ash. For some strange reason she would never understand, she knew where he was. She was more frantic then before; she felt like she had a deadline to meet. What if he leaves again.. the thought had her legs pumping faster. It was obvious why he ran; he thought that he'd scared her. He had.. but for only a moment. Did he honestly think running would of helped, though?

_Stupid men, always doing what they think is best before thinking twice about it.._ Mary-Lynette mentally scoffed.

She slid out of the forest, and gulped. She saw the hill, but that wasn't the only thing she saw.

* * *

_You always light my way_

_I hope there never comes a day_

_No matter where I go_

_I always feel you so_

* * *

Mary-Lynette was running again, her heart beating so fast it was shocking she didn't faint. Before, it seemed like a dream, but now it was real.

_Of course it's real; It's Ash, for crying out loud!_ She was so close it hurt. It was like she was running in slow motion. Mary-Lynette was surprised he didn't hear her yet, but she ignored it. Closer.. Closer.. She grew impatient of waiting.

"Ash!" It sounded like a desperate cry, which was probably why he turned around. It was time for his eyes to widen. He opened his mouth to speak, but never got a chance. Mary-Lynette flung into his arms, then made his mouth quite busy.

* * *

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

* * *

_Ash couldn't believe_ _it_. It seemed unreal, hard to believe. He couldn't believe it. But there was no doubting the facts. Mary-Lynette was here, in his arms, and she wasn't scared. Before he could comprehend anything, she was kissing him. Her arms wound around his neck, and she squeezed herself so close that it would be impossible to fit even a small piece of paper in between them.

The silver cord wasn't just between them; it was all around them, tying them to eachother, bringing them closer.

* * *

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I catch my breath_

_It's you I breathe_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

* * *

Tears were streaming town Mary-Lynette's face, and her breathing became loud and ragged, but she didn't care. She didn't care that Ash was early, didn't care that she looked like a complete mess, didn't even care that they probably looked like some cliché movie.

_And I thought I could survive a year away from this.._ she thought quietly. No, sending her soul mate away wasn't one of her best ideas. Suddenly, she couldn't take it. She hid her face in the side of his neck, and started sobbing. It was so unreal. She wasn't sad, no; she was so happy it was hard to describe. The moment seemed to right, so perfect, so.. Magical. He was soothingly rubbing her back and murmuring things to her, but it was obvious he was just as shocked as she was.

As hard as it may of been to breathe, Mary-Lynette still managed to say the next sentence perfectly.

* * *

_You're in everyone I see_

_So tell me_

* * *

She stretched up to that her lips were at his ear, then, so softly it was almost hard to hear, whispered a sentence Ash had waited to long to hear.

"Welcome back."

* * *

_Do you see me?_

* * *

_**.**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**fin.**


End file.
